This invention is concerned with tuning aids for tuning musical instruments, in particular keyboard instruments.
The invention provides in one aspect an improved tuning aid which uses particularly simple circuitry to provide an accurate measurement of the frequency of any selected note.
The invention also provides in another aspect an enhanced display of the measurement, which display is more readily ascertainable by the musician.
Also the invention provides in a further aspect an improved sensor for a tuning aid for use in tuning stringed instruments which is relatively insensitive to noise, and furthermore can be made in different shapes to give greater flexibility in use.
The invention in its various aspects is defined in the appended claims, to which reference should now be made.